Good Deeds Make Good Friends
by toontownwiz
Summary: Mac has had enough of his life. So he decides to tell his friends the truth as of why he's a grump. But his friends take it the wrong way and run away. Will Mac find a way to apologize? [NOW COMPLETE]
1. All is Revealed

**Good Deeds Make Good Friends**

**Chapter 1: All Is Revealed**

Mac was waiting on the Fosters bus for his friends to show up. He was depressed, lonely, and exhausted.

_Flashback_

_Mac was trying to sleep in Wilt's bunk when Bloo came running in. He was holding a paddleball_

"_Mac! Mac!" Bloo yelled waking Mac up._

"_Bloo. I'm…exhausted. I need to rest." Mac said weakly. Bloo didn't like this._

"_Aw, okay. I'll wait here till you do." Bloo sat on a chair and played paddleball._

_Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco overheard their conversation and left the room. Bloo waited 2 hours but Mac never woke up. So Bloo left the room._

_Flashback ends_

Mac had written each of them a note to meet him in the bus at dawn. Mac had waited all night for them. He was eager for a good night's sleep. He was about to fall asleep when…

"Good morning, Mac." Wilt said, yawning. "Did you sleep well? I didn't see you in the house all night."

Mac was motionless. He was asleep. But Wilt wanted to know what was wrong. So Wilt took his shoulder and jiggled it.

"Mac. You in there?" Wilt asked. Mac awoken and nudged his shoulder away from Wilt.

"Mac, you've been acting weird, lately. You don't want to play with anyone, you just want to sleep, and you have a bad attitude. If something is wrong, you can talk to me…"

"…and me." Eduardo said coming into the bus.

"co co." Coco said (translator: and me)

Bloo just entered the bus and took a seat next to Mac, who had fallen asleep again.

"Mac! Wake up!" Bloo shouted. Mac began to open his eyes. He looked like he was going to die.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Wilt said.

Mac just signed. "Guys, it's a long story, so sit down." The gang sat down in a bus seat.

"Ok. I'm not usually this way. I'm always fun and active., But that all changed as soon as Duchess moved in with us."

"No she didn't. She moved in with the…" Wilt paused and slapped himself in the face. "Oh, I am such an idiot."

"You got that right." Bloo said. Mac was getting angrier.

"BLOO!" He shouted. "STOP IT!"

"Mac, are The Apple bees your neighbors?"

"YES! YESSSSSS!" Mac shouted as he started to cry. "You finally know! Because they adopted her, Duchess was complaining about not having what she needs. She annoyed me all night! I couldn't stay awake in school, kids were complaining about wet books, I couldn't take it! So then, Bloo and I spent all of the next night trying to sabotage their house hoping they would frame Duchess. But they didn't. I had enough of it. So we were going to move. But then Bloo suggested we take her back to Fosters by force. But Terrence joined up with you to stop me and Bloo from doing it because you've had enough of her. Plus WILT…" Mac stared at Wilt with big anger. "When you hit us with the carrots, Bloo and I were knocked out. But Bloo woke up before me because I had sleep deprivation. I was out cold lying in mud for an hour. Then I became Duchess's maid. It was exhausting. I wasn't able to sleep for five days! FIVE DAYS! Then came Europe. You guys weren't even close to being ready. Eduardo, you were trying to choose which stuffed animal you were going to take with you. Wilt, you couldn't decide what to pack. Coco, you were too scared to fly. Bloo, you couldn't make up you're mind on going or not. And of course, Herriman, HAD TO KEEP REVISING THE SCHEDULE! I WAS READY TO MURDER HIM!" Mac had fallen to the ground. Mac was about to pass out when…

"Oh Mac, we didn't know." Bloo said. "We're sorry." Bloo started to cry.

"But it gets worse." Mac continued. "I was getting more grumpy and tired as we drew closer to missing our flight. First, it was a trip to the bathroom. Then it was lunch. I made all of you food, and Wilt had the nerve to tell me that I was grumpy."

"Mac, you were." Wilt said. "I didn't want you to pass out from exhaustion. You're our best friend. We didn't want to lose you."

"Well, you almost did. Madaem Foster stole out plane tickets. She made me feel like a moron. That's why she's not here right now. That's why I sent her to a deserted island with no hope of return. If that hug lasted any longer, I would have fallen asleep on her. Ever since then, I just wanted some sleep! That's all I asked for." Mac started to cry himself. He had never been so upset in his life. But Mac did manage to see Wilt leave with his belongings.

"Wilt, are you going somewhere?" Mac asked.

"Yes I am." Wilt answered as he cried. "I'm going somewhere far away so you can have your peace and quiet. Can't you guys see? If it weren't for what's been happening, lately, Mac wouldn't be this way. I never thought I would say this, but…" Wilt was sobbing. He was unable to say what he had to say. "…WE ARE NOT GOOD FRIENDS AT ALL!" Wilt was bawling.

"He's right." Mac added. "The bad attitude, the sleep deprivation, I can't believe you didn't figure it out before. I just want a day of no activities, just sleep!"

"That's no fun." Bloo said.

"SHUT UP, BLOO! YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE HERE! YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN COME TO VISIT YOU ANYMORE! IF I DIDN'T VISIT YOU, YOU'D BE ADOPTED RIGHT NOW! SO BE THANKFUL I'M HERE. I'VE NEVER HAD THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU THIS, BLOO, BUT I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE! YOU'RE STUPID,UGLY,NASTY,OBNOIXOIUS, IN FACT, YOU'RE A REGULAR RICHE WILDEBRAT! EITHER YOU SHAPE UP AND BECOME NICER, OR I'M NOT GOING TO VISIT YOU AND YOU'LL BE ADOPTED! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH? AS FOR YOU MORONS! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. BECAUSE I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo had never seen Mac so upset. But Mac was so busy yelling he didn't see the four of them leave the bus.

"Guys where are you going?" He finally asked.

"We're going somewhere where we're liked." Bloo answered. "Maybe some kid out there will appreciate us just like you used to Mac."

"Used to? Buy guys…"

"Save it, Mac. We are so sorry for what we did, and, we're not returning to Fosters until we complete a good deed. So you may never see us again. Mac, have a good life without us."

"Guys…I don't want you to leave." Mac pleaded to them, but they had already left. Bloo looked back one last time and gave him a sad look. Bloo gave him a note. It read:

_Dear Mac,_

_I am sorry I've been obnoxious to you. You're right, I'm a bad boy. You may never see us again. So I hope you're happy. Because we're not. We had you were so miserable. We're never coming back until we're good and ready._

_Love, Your best friend,_

_Bloo_

Mac stared at the note. His friends just wanted to help him. But he wouldn't let him.

"I drove them away." Mac said. "I'M A BAD PERSON!" Mac started to sob so loudly he ran all the way to Fosters to tell Frankie what he has done. He was a fool. He should've taken action. But he didn't. Because of this. His friends are gone.

"GUYS! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" Mac screamed. But they couldn't hear him.

**To be continued.**

Do you like it? So far, Mac's friends have been driven away because of Mac.. He'll be introduced soon. But that's not for a while. So stay tuned, and please review. This is a good story. Chapter 2,is coming soon. Please review.


	2. Lost and Find Kill

**Chapter 2: Lost And Find Kill**

Mac limped all the way to Fosters as he thought about what he said. But the pain grew worse as he got closer to Fosters.

_Song Lyrics verse 1_

_I never had a friend just like you._

_I always loved you since the very start, Bloo._

_I always thought we'd stay together to the very end of time_

_But something I said made you think that you're a pestering fly_

_My best friend, Bloo._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_When I had to dump you it just broke my heart_

_But I found a way so we could never be apart_

_I met the best friends that could ever live and they become my friends_

_But now these are just memories cause our friendship has an end._

_I never had friends just like you_

_But my very best friend is my imaginary friend Bloo_

_Without you I am a prisoner of my scary nightmares._

_But now I feel so upset that I couldn't try to care._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 1 ends_

Mac cried all the way to Fosters because he couldn't tell Frankie and Mr. Herriman what he did. Mac was a lonely child.

"How will I tell them what I did?" Mac asked himself.

"Tell who, what?" Frankie asked Mac as she met him at the front porch. "Mac, is everything okay?"

"No, because there's something I have to tell you. Frankie this is hard to say, so, let's go inside." Frankie and Mac went inside into Frankie's room.

"Frankie, earlier this morning I asked Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Bloo to meet me in the Fosters bus. I wanted to tell them why I've been acting so weird. But, when I finished, they took it the wrong way. They ran away from home to prove they're good friends. They even said they're not coming back to Fosters until they prove it."

Frankie stared at him like she was about to scream. "Oh, Mac. Why didn't you tell me? If you just wanted some peace and quiet for a few hours now and then, just tell me."

"But we've been so busy that I couldn't." Mac said, crying. "I couldn't! Between Europe, Goo, Herriman's addiction to carrots, it was just too much!" Mac was now sobbing as he was thinking about his friends.

_Song Lyrics Verse 2_

_There was just too much to tell you how I feel._

_But now that you're gone I think my fate is sealed._

_I just hope that you do not die cause you have the right to flee._

_But everything is going wrong cause I told you who to be._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo._

_Verse 2 ends_

"You really miss them, don't you?" Frankie asked. Mac was still sobbing away. Frankie walked him up to bed. "Listen, why don't you get some rest. After you calm down a bit, we'll go looking for them, okay?"

"Sure." Mac said, climbing into bed and falling straight asleep. Frankie went into Mr. Herriman's office and told him what happened. Mr. Herriman and Frankie spent the next three hours making posters of Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo.

"I just hope this works." Frankie said.

"Don't worry, Miss Francis. It should." Mr. Herriman said.

_Verse 3 Lyrics_

_I'd give anything to have you come back to me_

_But I never be the same, won't you believe_

_I'll travel to the ends of the Earth to find you with my silence_

_But even with my depression state, my instincts will be guidance_

_My best friend Bloo_

_My best friend Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 3 ends _

**To be continued**

This may have been a short chapter, but it was a musical one, right? Chapters 3-6 will focus on Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo in that order. Chapter 3 coming soon! U know what U have to do. Red and Review. I'm new here. SO keep the language clean, please. HE is also coming. HE will be introduced soon. So stay tuned.


	3. Sonic Friends

**Chapter 3: Sonic Friends**

Wilt was walking on the sidewalk when he saw a 4-year old with a tiger-shaped imaginary friend. Wilt was so upset he could barely look at them. Just then Wilt looked up at the billboard and thought the kid looked like Mac. But it wasn't.

"Man, I should've listened to Mac. But I didn't." Wilt said in distress.

_Verse 4 Lyrics_

_Every corner I only see your face_

_I could gaze at it like it was some sort of case._

_But it's not the same as the real you because you I see passing by._

_But now that I've run away there's nothing to pass the time_

_I'm never afraid to hang out with you._

_But my best friend ever is my imaginary friend Bloo._

_My best friend, Bloo _

_My best friend, Bloo._

_Verse 4 ends_

Wilt was so miserable that he couldn't even see straight. But he did manage with all his strength to see Fosters.

"Oh, it's Fosters." Wilt said. "The place where I was shunned by my friend. Well, no more! I'm never going to Fosters…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A little girl screamed. She was falling from the roof of the house. Wilt ran towards the sound of the scream and managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Phew. Thanks for catching me. Hey, do you want to come in with me?" The little girl looked like she wanted Wilt to come inside with her.

Wilt had to think for a moment. But he finally said, "Sure."

Eduardo was sitting on a bench thinking about what Mac had said.

_Flashback_

"_Guys, listen. I have to tell you why I've been acting weird lately. It's because of my sleep deprivation. I just wanted to tell you guys that I want a day of rest."_

"_Mac, that isn't fun." Bloo said._

"_Well neither is having to rush at the last minute, making lunch, and getting everything together for a trip to Europe. I can't take it anymore!"_

_Flashback Ends_

Eduardo started to cry as he thought he was a killer, letting Mac down. He never thought about sleep deprivation. He doesn't even know what it is.

_Verse 5 Lyrics_

_You say too much that I can't understand_

_Now I have to say that I'm with the guilty band._

_But I just wish that we never fought cause I feel like I going to die._

_After all, you made time pass but it may have passed me by_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 5 ends_

Eduardo kept on hallucinating. He kept seeing Mac everywhere.

"Senior Mac, I see him everywhere." Eduardo said. "I can't forget him."

Eduardo was the most miserable imaginary friend who ever lived. Mac was the only thing that could cheer him up. But when he ran away, he lost him. Eduardo gave his word he would prove he's a good friend to Mac. That's exactly what he's going to do.

Coco was laying eggs with drawings of sad faces in them. Coco was walking towards The Pound. There she heard barking dogs.

"Excuse me, miss." A police officer said. "Are you interested in taking a part time job?"

"Coco coco!" She responded (translator: you bet I am)

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, there is 1 job space still open. Here, follow me." The police officer led Coco into the pound.

"Okay, here's what you have to do. You'll manage the Pet Adoption counter. Whenever a person wants a pet, you have them sign this paper and the pet is theirs. Can you do that?"

"Coco coco." (translator: Of course I can)

The Police officer left the office and left Coco to do her work.

_Verse 6 Lyrics_

_I may be poor but I do as much as I can_

_To make sure that you stay on this great land_

_But since I left you hanging there, I left you vulnerable _

_I'll prove to you that I'm a good friend and that leaves me very dull._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 6 ends_

Bloo was crying his heart out as he walked away from Fosters.

"Maybe Mac was right." Bloo said, sadly. "I was obnoxious to him and his friends. I don't deserve to be alive. I'm an outcast. I'M DOOMED TO DIE!"

"Hey, buddy, you getting on the bus or not?" The bus driver said.

"Nah!" Bloo said. "You guys go ahead. I have to do something." Bloo walked on to make sure he was proven a good friend.

"Man, this bites. Ever since I left Mac, things have been going wrong. Something about what Mac said made me think that I am stupid. But I wish we never fought…OW!" Bloo bumped into a telephone pole.

"Ouch, that hurts. I hope Mac is doing better than I am."

"Uh huh, really? Okay, thanks anyway. Bye." Frankie hung up the phone and trudged into Mr. Herriman's office.

"Still nothing?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Nothing. No one has seen them." Frankie said "I hope they're okay.

_Upstairs_

Mac woke up from his nap. He did feel better. He grabbed his slippers and walked downstairs.

Frankie and Mr. Herriman were trying to reach Wilt, Coc, Edaurdo and Bloo but couldn't.

"Hi, Frankie." Mac said. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Nothing's going the way we planned." Frankie said.

"We've tried for as long as you were asleep." Mr. Herriman added.

"How long was that?" Mac asked.

"About 8 hours. It's already midnight. You must've been exhausted from the last month, Master Mac"

"Yes I was. But I still am. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll hang these signs up and hopefully they'll find them and come crawling home." Frankie said. "Then everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah! Good night guys." Mac said then went back upstairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

_Verse 7 Lyrics_

_Everyday I think about your plead_

_To stay with me and give me your good deeds_

_But I don't want to lose you, because you mean the world to me._

_But what's done is done and there's no way to change what's to be_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

**To be continued**

I hope you like this story. If you do, then please review. I'll rewrite the entire song on the last chapter so it's easier to follow. Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Dash to Doctor's Disorders

**Chapter 4: Dash to Doctor's Disorders**

The next day, Mac went looking for Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo. He hung up posters, taped signs, handed out fliers to everyone, and painted billboards. But they didn't respond. Mac felt so lonely without them.

_Verse 7 Lyrics_

_I feel so blue and lonely now,_

_but I never felt like this for now,_

_I am a lonely tie and bow, was it me…that drove you away?_

_Because I am willing to give up all that I own,_

_To make sure you return safely, a place where you call home._

_I never had friends like you,_

_but I could anything to scare you…Boo!_

_But I'd not be surprised if you sued, me, with my dignity. _

_I just want my friends back so our friendship will come back._

_But hopefully you'll be okay, and don't hit the sack. For good!_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 7 ends_

Mac looked everywhere for his friends. But they were no where to be found.

"Guy, where are you?" He shouted. "Wilt? Eduardo? Coco? Bloo? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! I wish someone would answer me!"

"Okay. I like paddleball." Someone said.

"BLOO!" Mac screamed. He ran towards the figure but stopped. He saw that it wasn't Bloo.

"I'm not Bloo, silly. I'm your imaginary friend, Spongebob Squarepants. Don't you recognize me?" He said. It was Spongebob Squarepants. Mac's other imaginary friend.

_Mac had accidentally created the Spongebob Squarepants crew on July 17th, 2005. Spongebob Squarepants was adopted by a little girl, but dumped._

"Spongebob, is that you?" he asked, still crying.

"Of course it is. Why? What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't smiled in days."

"That's because my friends ran away. I said something that made them feel bad. So they ran away."

"What? Oh man, that's harsh. I've gone through that too. I lost my pet snail, Gary. It took me days to find him. What happened?"

"I know what happened." A familiar voice said. It was Patrick. "Mac was having major sleep deprivation. So it was affecting his friendship."

"Wow. That's right!" Mac said.

"Sleep deprivation? Oh man, are you alright?" Spongebob asked. He hadn't seen Mac in months, but he knew what Sleep Deprivation was. "Dude, we have to get you to the hospital. If we don't, this could be very bad."

"What?" Mac stared at him for a while. Then, it happened. The dizziness kicked it. Mac started to close his eyes as he got dizzier and dizzier. Soon, he fell into Spongebob's arms. "Patrick, get a stretcher! Mac's in trouble."

"Where can I find…uh, oh. Found it!" Patrick said. He picked up the stretcher and put Mac on it as they carried him.

Meanwhile, they bumped into Mac's friends.

"Mac, is he okay? Oh, hello Spongebob?" Eduardo said.

"Hi, Ed. No, Mac is very sick. Come on. Carry him to the hospital!" Spongbob said.

"Eduardo…Wilt…Coco…Bloo…I…found…you." Mac said weakly and fell unconscious again.

"Oh no! We have to hurry!"

"Guys, I heard Mac! Mac! HE'S HURT! Oh, hi Spongebob and Patrick." Frankie said, running the corner.

"Hi!"

_Verse 8 Lyrics_

_Just when I thought it was a final end,_

_It happened and I got sick again._

_But Spongebob I met because he's a friend, who can help me._

_I thought you were going to die, because I was so hard on you._

_But now I realized that's it is me, which could die because I was a stupid poo._

_I never had a friend, just like you. _

_But maybe my friend isn't a sue._

_He's definitely not a baby cue,_

_But he's my imaginary friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo._

_My best friend, Bloo. _

_Verse 8 ends_

Spongebob and friends raced to the hospital to save Mac's life.

"Man, it's been so long since Mac got sick." Wilt said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked. He barely remembers the six of them.

"Well, a few months ago, Mac got really sick from Leukemia. And this really cool man helped us. Enough of this! Let's hurry Mac to the hospital! I don't think he'll make it!"

"Let's do it!" Spongebob said.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Bloo asked, holding the stretcher up.

"Why wouldn't we? Of course we're not! Now, there's the hospital, Mac is in trouble."

"I heard everything!" A nurse said. "Let's get this poor boy into a wheelchair and hope for the best." She took Mac and took her temperature. "GOOD LORD, MAN!"

"Wait, I think I..."

"No time! We have to move! If this kid doesn't get into a bed, soon, it could be over for him." Mac was carried off to a hospital operating room. Mac was going to die. Or was he? Spongebob and Sandy, _Spongebob's friend, _knew exactly what to do to cure Mac. But they didn't have much time.

The operation went on for hours. But Mac was finally cured!

"Well, Mr. Kazoo, you gave us quite a scare, there." The doctor said.

"So, am I going to be okay?" Mac asked as he laid there in his bed. He was about to fall asleep. "Well, yes. But it was a very close call." The doctor said looking at him firmly.

"Your test results say that you were very close to Sleep Deprivation Shock."

"What exactly is Sleep Deprivation Shock?" Mac asked, weakly.

"Well, it's a terrible glitch in your brain. It's the part that controls your traits. When the human doesn't get enough sleep, or any sleep for that matter, that part of the brain begins to weaken. But when Sleep Deprivation is extended to longer periods of time, that part of the brain starts to shut down. That's not good. Mac, have you experienced Sleep Deprivation in the past?"

"Well, actually, yes. There was this one time where my next door neighbor, was pestering her parents about getting her things. it kept me up all night. Then, the next day, I sabotaged her all night trying to frame her so she'd move away."

"Pitiful. Not a good idea." The doctor said. "With that, they Sleep Deprivation could start again. I suggest you do something about it."

"What? What could I possibly do?"

Just then, Spongbob, Plankton, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, and Patrick came crashing into the room.

_Plankton, is Mr. Krabs arch enemy. Plankton has wanted the Krabby Patty secret formula for years. Squidward is Spongebob's next door neighbor. He despises his neighbors. Mr. Krabs is Spongebob's boss. Spongebob works at the Krusty Krab.  
_

"Squidward, you said that Mac was under attack by plasma." Spongebob said.

"No I didn't." Squidward replied. "I said he had an Asthma attack. DUH!"

"What? I…I don't have Asthma." Mac said, yet his doctor looked at him firmly again.

"Yeah, about that," The doctor began.

"Guys, this could end very badly." Spongebob said. "Let's leave."

_A few hours later_

Mac lied in his bed. He was researching Sleep Deprivation Shock. While Bloo hung out in his room, challenging Spongebob to a paddleball contest. Spongebob won.

"You feeling better, pal?" Bloo asked.

"Much better, Bloo." Mac said. But Mac's very loud yawn signaled Bloo and Spongebob to leave his room. Mac fell asleep for a while.

"How is Master Mac?" Mr. Herriman asked them.

"He'll be…" Bloo was smacked by Spongebob trying to do paddleball and beat The Dirty Bubble.

"Darn it." He said. "Oh, Mac? He's fine. But you know what they say_, a daytime nap never harmed the benefactor._"

"Huh?"

"Oh that just means Mac needs a daytime nap."

"Every single day?" Frankie asked. "That doesn't seem right to me."

"Well, the doctor said if he doesn't Sleep Deprivation shock could happen again. If that happens, then Mac could, you know, Kick the Bucket. So just mak…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Frankie said. "I don't want to lose him."

"Don't worry, Frankie." Spongebob said. "Mac will be back to his normal self in a few days. But you have to be nicer to him and more understanding of him so it doesn't happen again. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, oh and visiting hours began. You can go visit him now." Frankie, Wilt, Bloo, Eduardo, and Coco went in Mac's room to see him.

_Verse 9 Lyrics_

_I always knew you wouldn't leave_

_Because I always wanted you to see_

_That I was a fool and you would keep, your happiness and take us back_

_But I'm not going to let a single thing stop us from being friends_

_Because I love you all the time, and hope our friendship lasts to the end_

_I never had friends just like you_

_But my very best friend is my imaginary friend Bloo._

_But that doesn't mean that I neglect you, and cast you in the street_

_  
I'm sorry if I took you for granted, but I know you can't be beat._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_You're my best friend, Bloo_

_Verse 9 ends_

Meanwhile in Mac's hospital room, Bloo was trying to beta the paddleball world record, and the others were talking to Mac.

"Guys, I am so sorry about what I say earlier." Mac said. "I never thought you'd run away."

"It's okay, Mac. But we never thought Duchess would be the cause of you're Sleep Deprivation." Wilt said.

"DUH!" Someone said. It was Squidward. "Why do you think those veins in his eyes kept appearing? For another thing, why do you think in the past he was a snore-fest nimrod?"

"You know, I can hear everything you say." Mac said.

"He knows." Sandy said. Mac just stared at her like she was insulting him.

"Oh Mac, lighten up. I was just joking."

"I know."

"Hey, we have a special surprise for you when you get back. Okay?"

"Sure."

Spongebob and the others left the room to let Mac sleep.

"Mac, I just want to ask you a question before we leave." Wilt said. "What the heck is Sleep Deprivation?"

"It's when you don't get enough sleep, or any sleep for that matter." Mac answered. He yawned so loudly Patrick accidentally hit him with Spongebob's paddleball. But it broke.

"Nice going, pal." Spongebob said.

"Sorry."

"Let's go home. Mac needs to stay here for a while." Frankie said. "So he stays healthy. We'll come back on visiting days, okay?"

"Okay." Mac fell asleep holding a Krusty Krab uniform.

**End.**

The story is over, but I promised I'd rewrite the entire song again. I will. So Music day, (chapter 5) is coming soon. And stay tuned for the sequel,** Mac, The Christmas Slayer.** Coming soon!

"


	5. Music Day

**Chapter 5: Music day**

You asked for it. The entire song written from chapters 2-4 is here! I have to change it a little, though. Here's what I wanted to write. This is based on the Ed, Edd, n Eddy song, My Best Friend, Plank. The edited version of the song is this:

_I never had a friend just like you_

_I always loved you since the very start, Bloo,_

_But I've acted like a stinky poo, I'm sorry, I drove you away._

_But now I feel lonesome, and I'm stumped by the silence_

_But even if I'm depressed, my instincts will be guidance._

_I always known you since the very start,_

_I'm sorry I neglected you like a shopping cart_

_But now I'm sorry we're forever apart, my loneliness, will be my doom_

_Because I've been a total fool, for acting nasty and dumb_

_I know what you're thinking, and you're right, I'm a total bum._

_A total bum._

_Every corner I see your face,_

_I couldn't buy a clone of you at Shoppin' Mace_

_Now I am locked in a guilt case, and the only thing that will bring you back_

_Is If I apologize, but to do that I must find you,_

_in that endless maze that I call outside, and hope that it's not a zoo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend is the friend_

_that sticks with me until the very end_

_But you abandoned me I can't bend, time so this will seize_

_But now it's time to bring you back, because I've missed you so bad._

_I've hugged and kissed you so much, that there's no way I could be sad._

_My best friend, Bloo_

_My best friend, Bloo_

_You're my best friend, Bloo._

_But I knew this day would come, as I had to tell you how I feel._

_And now that my friends have returned, our fate has finally been sealed_

_My best friend, Bloo, _

_My best friend, Bloo_

_You're my best friend, Bloo._

SO, what do ya think? I'll start my sequel soon. But you must review! Until then, peace out.


End file.
